Медосмотр
by Kromeshnitca
Summary: Рано или поздно, а это время для капитана наступает....


_**Медосмотр**_

Кирка разбудил сигнал компьютера, обозначающий, что пришло сообщение. Капитану ничего не оставалось, как встать с кровати и идти читать. Файл, однако, оказался голосовым посланием от Боунза. Кирк открыл его и по каюте разнёсся немного хрипловатый, но в нужной тональности голос доктора:

- Проснись и пой, проснись и пой, сегодня медосмотра день…

У Джима округлились глаза, как он мог забыть!

Леонард МакКой был его другом, но эти его медосмотры, от них мог избавить только катаклизм, да и то не на долго…

Кирк связался с доктором по интеркому, так как заявись он в лазарет, то Боунз его не выпустит.

- Джим! Ты получил моё послание, жду тебя через двадцать пять минут.

- Боунз, начни с кого-нибудь другого, - с надеждой в голосе произнёс капитан.

- Начни!? Ты последний, остальные уже прошли, - проинформировал доктор.

- Ну и как состояние экипажа?

- Не меняй тему. Двадцать пять минут, Джим, - повторил МакКой требовательным тоном.

- Я обещаю, что завтра приду, честное капитанское.

- Не был бы ты капитаном, ни за что не поверил бы. Хорошо, завтра в девять утра, - проговорил Боунз и отключил интерком.

Кирк облегчённо вздохнул. Он оделся и направился на мостик.

Но до лазарета Джим не дошёл ни завтра, ни после завтра.

Примерно месяц ему удавалось умело конспирироваться от Боунза одному капитану ведомыми способами.

Но ничто не вечно. У Боунза уже оборвалось терпение. Он написал Кирку ещё одно сообщение. В нём говорилось, что если капитан не заявится на осмотр, то его отстранять от командования.

Джим был в шоке, ему не по душе пришлось такое немного нагловатое, да ещё и с угрозой, послание врача.

Кирк пулей влетел в лазарет.

- Ты не посмеешь это сделать…

- Может, я и перегнул палку, но зато ты сразу пришёл, - улыбнулся Боунз.

Джим, поняв, как его провёл врач, сделал единственное, что оставалось, а именное, с оскорблённым видом вышел из медотсека, оставив МакКоя наедине с его пробирками.

Доктор не знал, что делать, не отстранять же Кирка на самом деле, да он и не особо помнил, имел ли он на это право в таком случае.

«Я доктор, а не экземпляр Устава Звёздного флота» - подумал МакКой.

Боунз уже начал отчаиваться получить Кирка в своё распоряжение, хотя бы, минут на двадцать, о том же, чтобы Джим пришёл сам, и речи не могло быть, это было чем-то на грани фантастики…

Выйдя в коридор, МакКой заметил Скотти, и тут у доктора, как лампочка в голове зажглась…

Капитан Кирк сидел в своём кресле на мостике.

Он уже и думать забыл о медосмотре, ведь Боунза не было слышно. Но вдруг, он почувствовал знакомое покалывание, а все на мостике только и увидели, как капитан растворился в золотистом свечении транспортатора.

Материализовался Кирк в лазарете. И первое, что он увидел, было улыбающееся лицо доктора МакКоя.

- Не может быть, - прохрипел удивлённый капитан.

- Попался, - потирая руки, произнёс МакКой. Его улыбка стала ещё шире.

Джеймсу Кирку ничего не оставалось, как пройти это злосчастный осмотр, который занял тридцать минут.

- Тебе Скотти помог, - не спрашивая, а, утверждая, произнёс Кирк.

- Ага, - с неохотой подтвердил врач.

- Скажи только, как тебе удалось его уговорить, и почему меня никто не разыскивает?

- Я, вообще-то, всех предупредил, - заухмылялся доктор, - а что касается Скотти, то он согласен был сразу. Представляешь, что для него запись в медкарте, типа : «Запрещено употреблять алкоголь. Опасно для жизни. Постоянно следить за предписанием.».

- То же, что и для тебя, - улыбнувшись, произнёс Кирк.

- Кстати, тебе, как примерному мальчику, полагается леденец, за хорошее поведение при осмотре, - с этими словами Боунз вышел в соседнюю комнату.

- После твоей выходки, я и подумать не могу, что назову тебя другом, - с наигранной серьёзностью произнёс капитан, чуть повысив голос, чтобы его слова услышал доктор.

Боунз вернулся с подносом.

- Куда ж ты денешься. На, вот пей свой «леденец», мои коктейли ещё никого не оставляли равнодушным.

Кирк хлебнув этого творения МакКоя, и, заулыбавшись, выдал:

- С такими «леденцами», медосмотр проходил бы каждый день.

- Знаю я вас, вы бы со Скотти точно бы каждый божий день препирались. Вообще-то, коктейль не обещаю, но вот ежедневный медосмотр могу устроить…

Кирк чуть не подавился, но увидев довольного шуткой Боунза, сам засмеялся.

P.S. Написано на литературную игру Серебряного Ветра, устроенную в её ЖЖ

30 ноября 2006 года

PS All Star Trek characters belong to Paramount.


End file.
